Trick-Or-Treat
by S.M. Jackson
Summary: My 1st One-shot! It's Halloween, and as usual, Theodore and Eleanor are sorting through the enormous bags of candy in hopes of doing some trading. However, Eleanor decides to Trick-AND-Treat Theodore during this trade.


**Happy Halloween, folks! Instead of trying to right something scary for this month, I decided to type up a little one-shot for my favorite chipmunk couple. I'm normally not a couple's person, but when it comes to this series, I am a HUGE sucker, especially for Theo and Ellie, what with them being the youngest and most open couple. This takes place in the cartoon universe rather than the CGI universe. It is my first ever one-shot for this section and my first Halloween themed story, so please be gentle with the reviews.**

It was the evening of Samhain, aka Halloween night. In the neighborhood, children dressed as everything from vampires to ghosts to zombies and everything in between were going from house to house, asking for the sweet treats that came with the holiday. Of course, the ones that stuck out the most among them was a group of six 13 year old chipmunks.

The self-proclaimed leader, Alvin, was dressed Count Dracula. Brittany, his pink-clad counterpart, was dressed as pop star, Brittany Spears. Simon was dressed as Albert Einstein. Jeanette was dressed as Chun-Li, mostly from losing a bet with her sister, Brittany. And dragging behind in the group were Theodore and Eleanor, who were both dressed as Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. Both of the green clad Chipmunks were carrying two bags that were comically overstuffed with candy.

This wasn't surprising to their siblings, as Theo and Ellie always got the most candy from doing twin costumes. There was the first year when they were Salt and Pepper, then the year as Dorothy and Toto, the year as Goldilocks and a bear, and last year as Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Since this would possibly be their last year of Trick-or-Treating, they decided to do costumes that had their favorite color. Thus, they became Peter and Tink.

Alvin whistled at the sight of the bags, "You guys have gone enough candy there to last forever!"

"Well, according to my calculations," Simon explained, "It would last about 4 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 22…"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Brittany mocked as she cut Simon off, "You know, Simon, there's this little thing called a sense of humor. Maybe you should invest in one."

Simon mockingly laughed, "That was _so_ humorous, Brittany."

Jeanette added, "Either way, it sure is a lot."

Theodore smiled, "Isn't it?! This could easily be the biggest haul we've ever gotten!"

"Well, we'll know that for sure after we count it." Eleanor said to Theodore.

Theodore groaned, "Oh. Right."

That was always his least favorite part of Trick-Or-Treating. Having to sit and actually count the large sum of candy he and Eleanor had collected. But, it also lead to his favorite part: trading! While both of the chubby chipmunks loved the sweets of Halloween, both had different tastes when it came to said treats. Theodore and Eleanor both loved the chocolate candies, but still differed on that; not to mention Theodore loved the softer kinds of candy, like gummi bears, circus peanuts, candy corn, and the like, while Eleanor ate the harder candy, like suckers and jawbreakers, and sour candy, like lemon heads.

Back at the Seville house, while their siblings occupied the bedroom for their candy counting, Theodore and Eleanor counted off their candy in the living room. After an exhausting hour and a half of counting, Theodore counted off the last of it, "…996, 997, 998, 999, 1,000!"

"Wow!" Eleanor gleefully cheered, "That beats our previous record: 983!"

Theodore rubbed his hands together and proclaimed, "Now, for my favorite part! Who should go first?"

"I went first last year, so you go ahead."

Theodore looked at what Eleanor's pile of candy had and said, "I'll trade you three lemon heads for a chocolate ear."

"Okay!" Eleanor took the lemon heads in Theodore's hand and gave him a piece of chocolate wrapped in foil that resembled a human ear. Eleanor looked at Theodore's pile and said, "I'll give you this bag of jelly beans for that huge jawbreaker!"

"Okay!" Theo handed Ellie a jawbreaker that was the size of one's fist, and gladly took the jelly beans, "I'll trade you these Junior Mints for your bag of gummi worms."

"Okay!" Eleanor handed the gummies to Theodore and he in turn gave her the box. Then, Eleanor got an idea for a _real _good trade, "And I'll give you a piece of toffee," Eleanor looked at Theodore dreamily and said in a rather suggestive voice, "For a kiss."

"Oka…" Theodore was about to accept this, but soon realized, "Wait. I didn't get any kisses."

"Oh, sure you did, Theodore." Eleanor got a little closer to the now teen Chipmunk and said "I gave you one."

"Really? When?"

"Right now."

Without another word, Eleanor crushed her lips against Theodore's! At first, Theodore went wide-eyed from shocked, but quickly calmed down. He found that he… enjoyed what Eleanor had just done. For an uninterrupted 10 seconds, Theodore felt Eleanor's gently lips against his and could taste the edible watermelon lip balm she was wearing. Eleanor knew all too well that Theodore loved watermelon flavored things, so she would wear it in case of something like this. After pulling away from the kiss, Eleanor could see Theodore blushing a bright red and saw that he had possible the cutest smile on his face. Eleanor simply smiled back and said, "Happy Halloween, Theodore."

"Happy Halloween, Eleanor." Theodore was quite happy, alright. All night, Theodore was saying Trick-or-Treat, but Ellie gave him a Trick-and-Treat.


End file.
